The Baby
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Hermione is home from Australia and finds quite a surprise on her door step. It is a surprise that will change the lives of everyone she knows, it will also reveal several previously unknown things to her including evil plots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, wish I did, then I would write another book with a better end.

Chapter one

Harry Potter took the letter from the owl's leg and opened it as he sat down for a well earned rest. He really needed to take a breather and try to relax before reading the letter, he knew it was from Hermione and he wanted to clear his thoughts. It seemed he had not stopped rushing around since the day Voldemort was finally co-operative enough to shake off his last mortal coil and pass on to the next world and his punishment.

Things had been even worse than he, Ron, and Hermione, had expected, thousands of requests for their autographs and signed pictures arrived every week, invitations to balls, dinners and dances kept coming. The illegal signed pictures that had been for sale in some of the less reputable shops, had run out just a few days after Hermione went to collect her parents from Australia, and it seemed that the population of the wizarding world thought that he and his friends should supply them now. Harry Hermione and Ron had had rubber stamps with a rough approximation of their signature made for all the fan reply letters that were sent out by Hogwarts elves, but that was the full extent of their participation in that part of the frenzied celebrations of Voldemort's death.

Going to recover her parents from Australia Hermione discovered she had had no need to worry about removing the memory block she had placed on her parents Richard and Helen correctly. Apparently the two dentists had offered to do some voluntary dental work out in the outback and they had been treating an old native Australian man who noticed the magic aura on them and did a little investigating, with Richard and Helen's permission he had removed Hermione's charm. Hermione's mum had sent a letter home to her daughter but it had not caught them up until well after the last great battle. The letter asked Hermione to let her mum and dad know when it would be safe to return home, they had hidden their address by the simple expedient of writing it in Morse code.

Hermione had stayed at Grimmauld place with Harry and Ron for three weeks before she left for Australia, she had been gone for two months but they all expected her back soon. Harry had spent what little free time he did have since then dodging his ex girlfriend Ginny. He had thought he would to get back together with her while they had spent last year working their way around the country. When he eventually saw Ginny just after the battle, he discovered his ability to suppress his love for Hermione was no longer like it had been the year before, now that ability was completely gone. He had realised at that same moment that the love for Hermione that he had forcefully held hidden inside since their adventures during their fourth year, was never just going to go away. After the battle the only one he had wanted to be with was Hermione, and as she had kissed Ron and they had practically become a couple, kissing and holding hands all the time, to be with her he now had to spend time with Ron as well, no matter how much he now hated the redhead.

Harry's hate for Ron had begun during the hunt when he and Hermione began to whisper to each other when they thought Harry could not hear what they were saying, most of the time Hermione had supported Harry while Ron was doing his best to get her to leave their mission and return to the burrow with him.

That hate became far deeper and stronger when Ron had simply up and deserted them after asking Hermione to go with him. Hermione had remained but had cried over Ron for several days after. Harry's hate grew even more when Hermione was being tortured and Ron walked uselessly around the cell they were locked in and shouting Hermione's name instead of trying to help find a way to rescue her, the hate became almost like something physical in Harry's chest when during a lull in the battle Hermione had kissed Ron. Harry knew then and still remembered vividly how he had felt, if Ron had got in front of his wand at any time that day. Well Ron would no longer be around to be hated or loved.

Harry made himself comfortable, opened a bottle of butterbeer then leaned back to read Hermione's letter.

_Harry._

_This is no joke; I don't find it funny in the least. It is also in poor taste and needs setting right a.s.a.p. It is extremely urgent that you come to my house as soon as… _

Harry stopped reading, not bothering to read the rest yet, and he closed his eyes, he wanted to be with her so much, but if she said anything about Ron he wasn't sure he would be able to control his temper, he may even end up ruining their friendship.

At Hermione's house three people were standing in their kitchen worried, confused, and completely puzzled. Hermione was the worst of the three Grangers as far as worried went. She kept looking at the kitchen table and seeing the impossible right in front of her eyes, or at least as far as she knew, even with magic it was impossible.

Sitting on the kitchen table was a babies carry cot, fast asleep in the cot was a beautiful little baby girl, who according to the healer that Hermione had sent for to check the infant over, was slightly over three months old. Three months and five days to be exact, along with the carry cot there was documentation listing everything from time of birth to the name of the mother and father. Mother, Hermione Jane Granger and Father, Harry James Potter.

And no matter how many times Hermione read the documents she could still not believe her eyes, even when the blood lineage test that the healer had done right there on the kitchen table in front of all three Grangers proved positive, even looking at the beautiful little green eyed brown haired baby it still seemed a complete impossibility.

The longer it was taking Harry to arrive the more Hermione was worrying, she had sent him the letter telling him it was urgent while at the same time blaming him, thinking it was a joke of some sort. That had been before the healer she had sent for had arrived. The healer had left almost one and a half hours earlier after writing a report on her findings for the Grangers, and Harry still had not arrived.

The slight sound of Harry finally appearing on their back door step had all three Grangers sit up, each of them looking apprehensive. Helen walked hesitantly to the door and opened it to find Harry just about to knock.

"Ah, Harry, come in, come in," Helen said worry lacing her voice.

Harry James Potter walked into the kitchen and instantly saw the carry cot on the table. All his thoughts about welcoming the Grangers home and giving Hermione a crushing hug, it would have been the first one he ever instigated, were forgotten. Instead he looked at the cot, and then slowly and quietly he crept up to the table. Harry looked into the cot but could see nothing but a bunch of covers and a tiny pink nose sticking out a little.

"Mr and Mrs Granger, I never knew, congratulations," he said as he turned to Hermione's parents.

"I'm afraid she's not ours Harry, we found her on our door step this afternoon when we got back from shopping," Richard said quietly.

Harry looked really angry for a moment, that was how Dumbledore had left him when he was a baby, but then his internal voice that sounded like Hermione told him this little one had been left on the step of a good family, this little one would never be allowed to suffer as he had.

Looking at Richard he asked what he thought was the most logical question "Are you going to keep her?"

"Helen and I can't keep her, you see there are some rather strange circumstances to consider before any decisions can be made, er it's a little… er 'delicate'…" Richard said his voice fading.

Harry looked at Hermione who had not said a single word to him since he had arrived, "Hermione your letter said it was urgent for me to come as soon as possible, you seemed to be blaming me for something?"

Hermione tried three times to clear her throat before she was able to speak, slowly she picked up the documents and handed them toward Harry, "I… er… I think maybe you should read these, and I'm sorry I blamed you," she said while praying he did not lose his temper, or if he did, she prayed he would not blow up to much of the house.

Harry seeing the odd look in the faces of the three people on the other side of the table was feeling decidedly uncomfortable as he took the documents from Hermione and started to read.

Three pairs of eyes were glued to Harry's face, hoping to work out how he was reacting to what he was reading, but as he worked his way through the paperwork there was no expression at all on his face, it had gone completely blank while he read the top part of the first document and had not changed since. When he had finished reading very slowly and with deliberate movements, treating the documents as if they were nitro glycerine about to blow him apart Harry placed the documents on the table.

Harry had a strange look in his eye when he asked Helen if he could be excused for a moment, without waiting for an answer he turned around walked out of the backdoor, pulled it closed behind him then yelled "AGGGGHHHHhhhhh, JUST MY EFFING BLOODY LUCK!" He then calmly walked back into the kitchen.

"So Hermione, considering your position with Ron, would I be right in assuming you wish for me to take and look after the little one while we try to find out what on earth is going on?" he asked calmly.

Hermione thanked the stars that Harry was apparently taking things calmly and logically enough so that they could discuss things. She knew it was going to be a long night. "Harry we need to…" Hermione started to say when she was cut off by Helen.

"Er Harry! I have to ask, why did you step out and shout 'just my… er… luck' when you had read the documents?" Helen asked "and does that mean you are going to leave this for Hermione to sort it all out?"

Harry stared hard at Helen for quite some time and she was beginning to get uncomfortable under his green eyed gaze, just before she spoke again Harry took a deep breath. While he gazed unknowingly at Helen, Harry was trying to work out what answer he should give, he did not like to lie and he definitely did not wish to lie to the Grangers so he decided on the absolute truth.

"I'm going to say something I think might be important here so please do not interrupt me," he began and the Grangers each knew it was not a request but an order from a very powerful wizard.

"For a long time now I have been deeply in love with your daughter and my deepest desire has been for Hermione to marry me and give me a family. Even before I was fourteen years old I wanted her to be my wife and the mother of my children, even when I wasn't even sure how children were made I wanted Hermione to marry me and have mine. I had dreams of us owning a small book shop and being mum and dad to a whole bunch of little ones.

During that time many things in my life have changed, my knowledge, how people treated me, my friendships, friends, loves, lives, and our futures, but one thing that has not changed in all this time is how I feel for Hermione. I am, and always will be head over heels in love with her. So if taking this baby and raising her as though she had gained our DNA through us having sex in the normal way, partially fulfils one of my dreams and gives me at least one of the children I've wanted for so long, then I will take her and raise her as my own. No one need ever know anything else about her.

Mrs Granger, to answer your last question of why did I step out and vent, well truthfully and rather bluntly, only I Harry James Potter could be so bloody unlucky, to find myself with a daughter without ever having fulfilled the dream of experiencing the enjoyment of the sex that created that child with the child's beautiful and amazing mother." He said without a trace of the nervousness he was feeling showing through.

Hermione who was sitting with a glowing red face could not help the words that in her shock simply blurted out of her mouth. "Harry, You want to have sex with me?"

Like Hermione the words left his mouth before he had a chance to stop them "You have no idea just how much I do Hermione."

Hermione who had long been able to read Harry like an open book could see his hidden nervousness and she felt like running around the table and starting her own addition to the Potter family right then. It was only her logic reminding her she was Ron's girlfriend and her mother and father being at home that prevented her.

Hermione her logic having kicked in looked at her speechless parents and then at Harry. "Mum will you keep an eye on the baby a minute? I need a word with my best friend Mr Potter," she asked her mother, she then caught hold of Harry's sleeve and pulled him out into the back garden.

"Harry you can't go saying things like that. What will my parents think? And remember I'm with Ron now," she said as soon as they were far enough from the door to ensure privacy.

"Actually I only spoke the truth, your mother asked, I answered and your parents now probably think I'm rather pathetic, being in love with a woman who never gave me a chance. And just so you know, I haven't forgotten you chose that deserting prat. It's something I'll never forget, I mean how could I, the supposed brightest witch of the age choosing the biggest pathetic useless loser of the age is rather memorable," Harry snapped all his good cheer having vanished when she reminded him about Ron. "He's a dick head always hurting you; he isn't worth the bloody wasted air he breathes."

"Potter! Do. Not. Talk. about my boyfriend like that," Hermione snapped back angry at him because she knew he spoke the truth yet she still wanted to be with Ron.

Harry did not want to get into a fight with her, he wasn't Weasley and so he did not enjoy all the yelling. With all that had happened and what she had just said he decided he needed a little privacy for a short while to get it all sorted in his head. "So back to sixth year are we, I'm Potter again eh?" he said harshly when he realised what she had called him.

Hermione took a deep breath "Look Potter I didn't call you here to insult me and Ron. We need to discus that baby in there, where did she come from? How did she get to have yours and… hang on you haven't been shagging some random fan girl and got her pregnant have you?"

Harry gave her a pained look before he spoke, "Let me know what you want to do when you've made up your mind." He growled then with a tiny whisper of sound he was gone.

Hermione stood and stared at the spot he had been standing in, going over in her mind what she had said. Meanwhile Harry had simply apparated into the Grangers front garden, he was in no mood to argue with her and her last comment had truly annoyed him; he needed to be calm to work out what was happening, what he was going to do about it.

Hermione was still staring at the spot where Harry had been and was berating her self for being so stupid, there was no fan girl, she knew that because the baby had hers and Harry's DNA, for all intents and purposes physically the little girl was their daughter. So far she had no idea how this could have happened, her father had even had the healer do a test on her which had proved to her mum and dad that she was in fact still a virgin and had most definitely never had a baby.

For some reason that had made her confused and thus angry, she had found the idea of being the mother of Harry's baby had appealed to her so much so that she had forgotten about Ron for a moment, her mind had locked on Harry and she had wanted to grab him and pull him upstairs and get started on making their first baby. For reasons she did not even begin to understand she had once again turned that love and desire for him into anger and let it out on Harry.

Hermione was broken from her confused train of thought by the sound of a crying baby. She had just realised where the crying was coming from when the back door opened and her mother stepped out. "Hermione love the baby needs to be fed, do you know anyone who could help us?"

Hermione shook her head, the last person she knew who might have been able to help them had been Tonks when she had Teddy but she was gone now. '_I suppose I'll have to do it myself'_ she thought as she went back into the house. In the kitchen Hermione found her father pacing the floor with the tiny little girl held gently with her head on his shoulder while he tried to comfort her by gently patting her back.

Pulling out her wand Hermione realised she had absolutely no idea how to conjure the food for a baby, she did however know a spell that would allow her to breast feed temporarily, with a shrug of her shoulders she pointed the wand at herself and said "productum lac lactis." The strange and rather uncomfortable feelings that began to pulse through her body made her feel so weak she had to quickly sit down before she fell. Within a couple of minutes the strange feelings were centred in her upper torso and her quickly growing breast. Turning her back toward her father she undid her bra and then slipped it off, pulling it out of her shirt through the sleeve.

As the tingling and strangely warm feelings began to fade and her breast began to feel full and heavy Hermione asked her dad to pass the baby to her. Richard having done as he was asked decided he would much rather go out for a walk than watch his only daughter breast feed.

"Where's Harry?" Helen asked as her husband closed the back door behind him.

Hermione who was unbuttoning her shirt looked up as she undid the last button. "I blew it with him mum, I was stupid all over again."

"What do you mean again? What did you do?" Helen asked as she filled the kettle, she needed a cup of tea, or at least that would have to do for now.

Hermione looked down into the amazing green eyes of the baby as she placed her little mouth close to her left nipple. While she was looking down Harry who had heard the child crying and decided to investigate walked quietly into the room, he stood with his mouth open as he watched Hermione uncover her breast and place the baby to feed.

Without looking up Hermione answered her mums' question, "I mean I blew it, I did the same in our sixth year, I got angry and said some stupid things to him because of what he called Ron. What's so stupid is I'm not angry at him, I'm angry at myself for falling in love with him when I know the best boy I can ever expect to fall for me is Ronald Weasley that's why I have chosen him. I didn't think Harry even saw me as a female, and then what he said about Ron being a useless loser set me off again, I hate that he makes me so angry."

"Hey Miss Granger, I'm leaving, send me an owl when you have decided what you want to do, you might also want to tell that brainless food guzzling mouthpiece about things too, hope you enjoy your life of complete misery with him.

Goodbye Mrs Granger, sorry you are going to be lumbered with the red haired piece of wizard shit," Harry said making the two women jump before he backed out of the house and with a silent pop he was gone.

It took a while before either woman spoke, Helen broke the shocked silence. "Hermione, I'm only going to tell you this once, don't ever bring that Weasel here. Ron Weasel will never be welcome in this house. If you do bring him I'm afraid your father would be likely to kill him, and I will happily help him to do it."

"What? Why? He's my boyfriend he will want to meet you eventually," Hermione said in disbelief at what her mother said.

"I never thought you could actually be stupid, let alone to be so stupid as to ask me that. Ron Weasley and his hate for you nearly got you killed in your first year at Hogwarts, and from your letters home we know he has never changed, he still treats you like he hates you, and from your letters saying you only put up with him because of Harry we know how much he hurts you, well your father and I will never forgive his treatment of our child. Poor Harry, he's loved you ever since your third year when you rescued Sirius. He must feel awful knowing you prefer that dunderhead," Helen said as she finished with making the tea.

Hermione sat silent for quite some time and when Helen thought she had had time to speak up but had not, she spoke again. "Right then, I'll write Harry, tell him to call in for the child at lunch time tomorrow, I'll not see that poor child taken any where near that bullying red headed bigoted prat, and it'll give you time in the morning to pack your stuff and go to your pathetic disgusting boyfriend before Harry gets here." Helen stood up and walked into the study to write the letter. "And don't ever bring 'it' here." She reminded as she closed the study door.

Ten minutes later Richard entered the room to find Hermione gently rocking the child; tears were streaming down her face. She looked up at her father with sadness written on her face.

"Sorry princess but you are the one who made this choice; your mother is angry and upset with you at the moment. She tells me that even after Harry told you he's head over heels in love with you, you still stuck up for the red headed plonker. We have both read your letters home over the years you were at Hogwarts, and in not one of those letters did you have anything good to say about Ronald big mouth Weasley. So I have to tell you that I fully agree with your mother, I find your choice in boyfriends atrocious, I will also tell you that I will kill the cruel shit before I would let you marry him, what ever the cost I'll not let him continue to treat my daughter like shit for the rest of her life." Richard said before he went in to the living room to be with his still angry wife.

While Helen and Richard were trying to come to terms with the fact that their only child was being so foolish, Hermione was beginning to wonder the same thing. Looking down at the tiny girl in her arms she gave a small smile, if she was with Harry this is what a child of their own would look like. Careful not to wake the little girl, she stood up and went over to the table to place the baby back in her cot. As she reached into the cot to straighten the bedding a little she noticed it was wet, pulling out the sheets to replace them with something clean she noticed the corner of an envelope sticking out from under the thin mattress.

Moments later Hermione had read the letter; it was from the baby's real mother...

A/Note, Please for those of you who read this and normally think the sun shone from Ron Weasleys butt simply because JKR on the odd occasion tried to make him seem a nice guy, don't bother telling me in a review that I am wrong having the Granger Parents hate him. You can practically guarantee that Hermione wrote home telling her mother and father how Ron constantly yelled at and argued with her and called her names always leaving her in tears, she would most likely have told them how he almost got her killed by a Troll, his attitude over a broom that wasn't even his, his abandonment of her and Harry during the tri wizard etc, etc. I believe that the Granger parents being medically trained would see the mental abuse and hate Ron Weasley displayed toward Hermione throughout the seven years, and would in turn despise him for how he treated their daughter. Broomstick flyer


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends wish I did, then I would write another book with an end that fitted in with the first four and a half books.

A/note: For those of you who are expecting a long story I am sorry to disappoint you but there is just one more chapter after this one.

Chapter Two

Hermione reread the letter and then making sure the baby was comfortable in her cot she opened the living room door and called her mother and father into the kitchen. Helen and Richard entered the room hoping that their daughter had come to her senses about Harry.

Hermione handed her mother the letter, then turned to her father. "Dad, I need you to go fetch Harry, he'll be at Grimmauld place, you remember how to get in I take it," she paused while Richard nodded.

"Good, when you get there speak to Harry in private, ask him to place a shield, he'll know what you mean if you whisper. He needs to get out of that house without Weasley knowing where he is going, bring him here and have him bring his trunk with some spare clothes and his full potions kit. Dad this is really important, I promise I will explain it all to both you and Harry when you get back."

Richard nodded, he didn't bother to ask any questions, he knew his daughter and he knew she had discovered something they did not know about before, grabbing his car keys off the small rack they were hung on he hurried out of the house.

Helen watched her husband leave and then looked down at the letter in her hand, apprehensively she began to read.

'_To Mrs Hermione Potter._

_My name is Edna. The story you are about to read is the truth; if you check the bottom of the page you will find an activated truth rune as proof._

_My boyfriend Eddy and I were taken and kept prisoner in the lower dungeons of Hogwarts castle, I was kept prisoner there for more than a year and a half. They disposed of my boyfriend two days after they were sure that the baby was going to survive and that it had the blood of you and your husband._

_You are probably wondering who 'they' are, well they were Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape occasionally assisted by a ginger haired woman. As soon as we were imprisoned they forced us to drink a very special polyjuice potion, I over heard Snape saying it was the only one he had ever attempted to make using the dried blood of the donor as well as the other advancements they had discovered. They also injected us both with something special that Snape had created something about DNA what ever that is._

_My boyfriend and I were in agony for four days after taking the potion and having the first injection, our blood seemed to be boiling in our veins. At the end of the four days we looked exactly like you and your husband, I not only looked like you, I was you both internally and externally until two weeks ago when the potion finally broke down in my weakened body and I finally painfully reverted to being myself. _

_I do have one thing to thank those potions for, I seemed to have retained the extra intelligence I gained. Twice a day for a month Snape took blood from us to test. At the end of the testing Snape used the imperious spell on my boyfriend and forced him to rape me over and over while he stood and watched, I was just barely a month over fourteen years old when they imprisoned me._

_Snape did that to us twice every day morning and night for a whole month to ensure that I became pregnant. I think I was pregnant before the first week was over. As I said once they were sure that the pregnancy was viable and that their concoctions had worked they killed my Edward right in front of me. Snape was the one who killed him, he didn't even use magic to do it. He slit Edwards's throat with a knife and as Eddy died Snape stood gloating and telling me that the same end awaited me if I did anything to endanger the baby inside me._

_Dumbledore stopped visiting me after the first few weeks of the pregnancy and Snape never mentioned him again. I did however here them speaking of their plan. They were going to arrange yet another meeting between Harry Potter and you kno… Voldemort and they would ensure Potter died this time, they were then going to become the magical guardians of the Potter baby so that they could finally get their hands on the Potter vaults. From what I heard I got the impression that there was something of special value that they wanted from the vault._

_Dumbledore laughed when Snape once mentioned your marriage, he said he had had the records misplaced and he had obliviated everyone involved that he could not trust, and he and someone called Molly had both you and Harry on potions so that you would not even know you were entitled to make any claims on the Potter estate even if Ron failed. Dumbledore said they were sure to kill you next time they tried. He thought it highly amusing when he said that if you lived you would be married to Weasley and your refusal to accept the baby as your own would have the brightest witch of the age locked in the permanent damage ward along with that fool Lockhart._

_I managed to escape from the castle a few days ago after both Dumbledore and Snape's charms finally failed. I am sorry for leaving little Katie (I named her Kathleen) on your doorstep, but there was no one home when I found your house, your neighbour told me you had gone shopping and I really need to get away from the wizarding world, I have a Muggle aunt who will take me in for a few months till I get my strength back. The last few weeks have been very hard on me Snape stopped visiting and I almost starved to death before I was able to leave the castle dungeons, my body is no longer able to produce the milk required to feed Katie, I have no money to buy food for her so I am unable to look after her. _

_Take care of my little one and I hope that one day you might come to love her as though she were your own child. I hope one day I might see my little girl again though I would never reveal that I know her. My mother was never wealthy enough to send me to a place where the rich kids go like Hogwarts but I still know about Harry Potter and what the press often does to him._

_Edna…' PS, I forgot to mention that the Weasley family were part of the plot and know about your marriage, their son was your husbands' best man. They were not amongst those obliviated. _

Helen looked at Hermione in shock, "You and Harry married? Weasley was the best man? Hermione love what the hell have they done? Do you think they might have done this before to other young people? How do we undo this?"

Hermione was still furious; once she had read the letter she had quickly worked out why it was that feelings of love for Harry turned to anger, and why she had become interested in Ronald Bilius Weasley. She had once seen the compulsion potion recipe Dumbledore had invented on Snape's desk, she remembered wondering at the time why it would require blood, but she had then been distracted and forgot all about questioning the professor. From working out that they would have used something like Snape's potion on both Harry and herself it was a short jump for her to figuring it all out.

Richard returned to the house two and a half hours after he had left. He was followed into the kitchen by an extremely confused Harry, who had his trunk floating along behind him.

"Ron was out for a drink with the rest of the Weasleys, but I don't understand why your dad had me leave without leaving a note for them. You know how they get, Molly will be sending out search parties thinking I've been kidnapped, and you know she is expecting me to take out Ginny tonight. Oh and I owe you an apology for being a right prat when I was here before," Harry said as soon as he saw Hermione.

"Harry take a seat, dad can you get you and Harry a brandy, I think you are going to need one very soon," Hermione said as she pulled Harry onto the couch next to her.

"Oh, I'm Harry again now am I, so what is it you want Miss Granger?" Harry asked her quietly while smiling at her.

"I'm sorry about that Harry, you were right about Ron. I had absolutely no right to talk to you that way for telling the truth. Anyway I have a letter you should read, I found it in the cot under the covers." Hermione almost whispered.

"Richard love, pour me one of those brandies as well please, I don't think a cup of tea is going to be good enough tonight," Helen said as she sat in an armchair and placed the carry cot next to it.

Half an hour later Helen was trying to calm two very angry men down and get them to listen to Hermione. It took her several minutes but she eventually had them both taking their seats and listening as Hermione explained she had a book from the Black library that had in it several recipe's for antidote and flushing potions. There was a flushing potion in there that would be powerful enough to remove any and all potions that they may have been given along with all there effects. She needed Harry to remain calm and go out and buy any of the ingredients that they did not already have. She needed her mother to help her brew the potions and her dad to keep an eye on the baby.

It took fourteen hours for them to make the potion; Helen took over what ever needed doing when it was time for Hermione to feed the baby. Harry had a really red face the first time Hermione walked into the garage where they were making the potion, with her top open and the baby happily suckling from her right breast leaving her left breast in full view.

Hermione seemed to not notice his embarrassment as she carefully watched her mother who was working over the cauldron. Had she noticed his staring she would have explained to him it was quite natural to see his wife feeding their baby, and he would need to get used to it for when they had their own.

Taking the highly potent flushing potion had an affect that they were definitely not expecting. Both Harry and Hermione fell to the floor as multiple memory blocks from as far back as their first week at Hogwarts were removed. Other potions that had been used to restrict their magical cores and for Harry a potion that had restricted his learning ability by blocking the amount of memory he could access, all were flushed away.

The sudden surge they felt when their magical cores expanded after being restricted since they were first years had overwhelmed their senses causing their legs to give out under them. The last vestiges of the potions that had affected how Hermione reacted to Harry were flushed away and the full force of the love she had for him hit her like a stampeding Hippogriff.

Simultaneously Hermione and Harry both recovered the memory of their wedding day, they had been having a wonderful time until they went to the Burrow to accompany Ron while he changed out of the suit he was wearing for the wedding, they were given a celebratory drink and immediately after the toast they both collapsed.

The Weasleys had been part of the headmasters plot against Harry. Every one of the Weasleys thought Harry was fantastically rich, whether he was or not he did not yet know. He had yet to go to the bank and claim his inheritance.

It was obvious that all their headmasters' plotting was falling apart as more of their memories returned to them. After asking Helen for a couple of headache tablets Harry sat back on the couch and tried to relax. He was doing fairly well until Hermione mentioned that the flushing potion could take several more hours before it had run its full course.

It was well after midnight when every thing seemed to have calmed down; Harry was sitting on the couch next to Hermione as she fed the baby yet again, no longer embarrassed about seeing her engorged breast Harry was talking about what they should do about the honeymoon that they had never had. It seemed to him that it would be a little awkward taking a three month old baby on a honeymoon.

Hermione had a very simple answer to his problem, they would cancel all talk about honeymoons until little Katie was a little older, breast feeding had caused Hermione to bond with Katie and she accepted her as her own baby. As far as Hermione could see their most pressing problem was finding some where to live. It seemed pretty obvious to her that number twelve Grimmauld place was no place to take a baby.

Helen and Richard informed them that they could stay with them, using Hermione's old room until they found a place of their own. The idea of living with the in laws was not exactly appealing to Harry and that thought made him decide it was time he went to Gringotts to sort out his inheritance, as well as finding out how much was left in his trust account.

Hours later as the time neared midnight the two Potters discovered that being parents to a young baby was rather tiring, especially when the baby required feeding through the night. Harry groaned tiredly and then complained that their daughter was not listening to him when he explained to her that people were only supposed to have three meals a day.

The look of surprise on Hermione's face had him wondering what he had done to cause such a stare from her. He soon found out when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him rather passionately. "What brought that on?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"You called Katie our daughter," Hermione answered before she kissed him again. "I think I could get used to this," she said in a rather throaty voice before she kissed him again. "Harreeey don't you think its time we actually consummated our marriage, after all we have been married for quite some time?" she asked looking at him with half closed eyelids.

"Hermione that is definitely not fair, how the hell is a guy supposed to say no to such a question. Er… won't your boobs get a little leaky though?" Harry replied trying to cover the physical result of the picture that her question had put in his mind.

"Well there's a simple answer to that one, though I will most likely have to nip to the loo rather quickly, after all the liquid has to go somewhere," she chuckled as she cancelled the lactis spell she had placed on herself earlier. They both sat and watched as her breast reverted back to how they had been when she had found the baby.

Harry put Katie back into her carry cot and made sure she was comfortable. Hermione was quite right about having to dispose of the now unwanted liquid that had previously filled her breast, but after using the loo and then taking a quick shower she lay on her bed waiting for Harry to finish in the shower and join her. Hermione found the first time slightly painful, bloody, and messy, but after two or three more times finding out how best to do it 'comfortably', she fell asleep with a huge grin on her face. Harry lay asleep next to her and had an even bigger grin than she did.

It was two really tired Potters who had to get up at five thirty to feed and change little Katie, by the time they had every thing done and Harry had made them a pot of tea Hermione remembered they had forgotten to use the contraception charm the night before. Harry waved it off, "I thought we were trying for one of our own so Katie can have a little brother or sister, I never even considered you might want to use the charm."

Hermione gave him a kiss before speaking "Well actually there were a couple of times yesterday when I wanted your baby growing inside me, as well as a few times when I wanted to ravish you so you could put one in there for me," Hermione admitted.

Later that day Hermione gave her parents a rather watered down version of the flushing potion, which they being non magical worked real quick, and at the end of an hour they were able to remember not only their daughters wedding but several other things that they had had blocked.

With all their memories restored the Grangers and the small Potter family went out to do a little shopping, they just needed every thing that went into making a nursery along with baby clothes, feeding utensils, food, and the most important thing to Harry some toys. Hermione could not simply carry on using the lactis charm as it was only meant to be a temporary thing, so they decided that little Katie would have to be bottle fed.

With every thing finally bought that was needed to take care of an infant, as well as quite a few things Richard was sure would never get used, the Grangers went home taking little Katie with them, and a single carrier bag that held all the now miniature items.

Harry and Hermione made a visit to Gringotts and discovered Harry was rather wealthy, having both his mothers vault and the Potter family vault as well as his trust fund. They had discovered what it was that Dumbledore wanted so badly. The title deeds to Hogwarts castle were kept in the vault. The castle belonged to the Potter/Gryffindor family. They also discovered that Harry owned several houses, one of which was non-magical it had belonged to his grandfather and grandmother Evans, and was left to him; surprisingly it was within easy walking distance of the Granger house.

After two weeks carrying out small repairs and decorating the six bed roomed house Harry, Hermione, and Katie moved in and began the long process of creating a home from an empty house.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, wish I did, then I would write another book with a better end.

A/note: If you like the Weasleys then I doubt you will like this chapter.

Chapter Three.

Five months after moving into 'The Willows' the now obviously pregnant Hermione had gone over to spend Sunday with her parents, they had made plans to take little Katie for a walk around the park while Harry decided he had business else where.

It was time to visit the Weasleys, no one in the magical world knew where Harry and Hermione had disappeared too, they weren't even sure that they were together. Ron had spent weeks ranting about Hermione not having returned from Australia, he swore blind she had two timed him and was with some useless wizard living at the top of one of the snow covered mountains. When asked what mountains he was talking about, he would look at the questioner as though they were crazy.

"I've read about Grindylwaldy, I'm not stupid you know, it says in those books that Dumbledore fought that final battle with him just across the border in Germany."

Molly Weasley was busy making plans for when Harry got back from his holiday, convinced each day that this would be the day he returned to take Ginny out to dinner, and she would be able to announce their engagement, when Percy mentioned the fact that Potter was still married she simply shook her head and replied "Only till he arrives home dear."

The twins were anxiously waiting for Harry to return, they had already spent the money he had given them and their business was not the success they had expected. They had begun to understand that there were not that many people like them who enjoyed playing cruel jokes on unsuspecting friends and acquaintances, and their business was a complete failure. Still another cash injection might be just the thing to help.

Arthur Weasley sat quietly as usual, taking his time to think over what he knew about the situation. His conclusion was that all the demands for things like signed photo's had got a little too much and Harry was probably just waiting for things to cool down, everything would soon be back to normal.

Harry thought that things had had time to settle down and he hoped to catch the Weasley family ill prepared for his visit, at just before ten in the morning Harry met a rather shady looking character and after handing over a wad of bank notes Harry pocketed the light weight specially made hand gun. Returning home Harry stripped the bullets from the gun and set to work making a few changes of his own. At just before five minutes to four that evening Harry apparated to far end of Ottery St Catchpole Village, he appeared a fair way from the Burrow in the only area in the village he knew. He then briskly walked unseen to the Weasley house knocked on the door with one knuckle and walked in.

As he had hoped, he found the whole family minus Bill and Charlie sitting around the kitchen table enjoying their afternoon tea. It took Harry a mere few seconds to petrify, silence and bind the whole family. Taking out the pistol he had bought he pressed the magazine release and caught the empty magazine as it slipped out of the butt.

Taking a specially conjured box from his pocket he slowly and deliberately with the Weasleys all watching him in fascination filled the magazine with the special bullets he had made. Placing the magazine clip back in the gun and then placing a freeze charm on the clip, he sat it back in his pocket. Pulling out a vial of veritaserum from his inside pocket, Harry pulled Ron's head back and dripped four drops of the potion on to Ron's tongue.

It had not taken long to find out from his former best mate that they were all in on the plot against both him and Hermione. They knew of everything including the prophecy. Everything he had suffered, most of it had been thought up and planned many years before by both Molly and Dumbledore. The treatment he had received as a child, the hazards they had been through at Hogwarts were all attempts to kill him. With the return of Voldemort they had changed their plans. They knew all about the baby and had helped Dumbledore chose the young home taught couple from Ottery village, who would be used then killed. It was all part of the plot to take the Potter money and estates, and the big prize Hogwarts itself.

He also discovered that Dumbledore at Arthur's suggestion had used the imperious spell on wormtail forcing him into telling Voldemort where the Potter family were, leaving the weak little cowardly man no choice but to join the death eaters. Ron admitted he had been the best man at their wedding and had spent many nights since then laughing at how stupid the two of them were for falling in to a trap and being obliviated by potion once again. He was looking forward to the day he got to have Harry Potter's wife in his bed and made her pregnant. Harry's anger was ice cold as his fist shattered the red heads jaw and nose.

While almost the entire Weasley family sat firmly bound and silenced Harry removed the pistol from his pocket and pointed it between Molly Weasleys eyes. The slight phutt sound that escaped the silenced end of the pistol belying the lethal effect the pistol had caught the family by surprise, the bigger surprise came though when Molly flew backward from her chair, a fountain of blood erupting from a small hole in her forehead accompanied by a slightly pink trail of steam that slowly sank and gathered around her head.

Each Weasley suffered the exact same fate, each one of them struggling even harder to escape their fate than the one before, all this time Harry never said a word. Then he was left with just Ron still sitting at the table with the smell emanating from him evidence of how scared he was.

Harry looked at his former friend and scowled. "So Weasel you were going to steal my wife and my money, what did you think I would do when I found out. Slap you on the wrist and tell you not to do it again. Or maybe you intended to get rid me when we were at Grimmauld, eh? How does it feel knowing that you are going to pay for everything you ever did to make Hermione cry before I kill you like the rest of the diseased filth you called family? All of you were stupid and should never have tried to kill me." Harry then fired a shot into Ron's crotch letting him silently scream in pain for a short while before he forced the barrel of the gun into Ron's mouth knocking out some teeth in the process and then he slowly pulled the trigger once more.

It took Harry just ten minutes to remove all trace of his magical signature from the room without removing any other signature. He knew that by the time the Aurors arrived his dry ice bullets would have melted, there would be no way for anyone in the magical world to know who killed them, why, or how it was done. He had his revenge for what the Weasleys had done to him and Hermione, for what had been done to Katie's real parents Edna and Eddy, and for his own parents and other deaths, all of which the Weasleys had known about and been part of. It was with out a flicker of remorse he walked back to the village and then vanished.

Harry reappeared in the depths of the forbidden forest, standing in the clearing where he had stood and let Riddle kill him. Concentrating all his magic into one spell he whispered "Accio resurrection stone." It took some time longer than he expected but the stone eventually settled into his out stretched hand. With a cold and hate filled look on his face Harry turned the stone over three times and using the power of the stone he called Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape's spirits to him.

Dumbledore stood looking at Harry with his kind grandfather face fixed in place, smiling and his eyes twinkling he asked how he could be of help. Harry with an equally false smile on his face spoke quietly "Ah Dumbledore, just the soul I wanted to talk to, do you remember you told me that using the stone to call someone back would eventually put the one you called back into severe pain and suffering?"

Dumbledore gave his typical smile before answering "Indeed I do Harry, it's the reason I never called my sister back I couldn't bear to think of her suffering like that."

Harry had a scary glint in his eye as he looked at the old man that had caused so much hurt, pain, and death, "Thank you for clearing that up for me, now I'm afraid I will have to leave you here, you see old man you are tied to the stone now until someone releases you, I doubt you could get more than 150 yards away from it, on behalf of little Katie and all the other suffering and death you caused I do hope you enjoy your pain and suffering old man." Harry was almost laughing as he threw the stone over his shoulder hearing it drop somewhere into the black lake.

Turning to Snape Harry scowled. "Severus Snape I damn your soul to the deepest pits of hell there forever to suffer repeatedly reliving every humiliation you ever suffered, now be gone you vile piece of filth." Harry walked away laughing at the tortured face of Albus Dumbledore. The Potter family had been avenged.

Later that day he told Hermione that the Weasleys, Snape and Dumbledore were paying for their crimes. When Harry set out that morning he had expected to have trouble taking his revenge, he felt he would probably leave the place weighed down with guilt, just as he had been with all the other deaths he had witnessed. But once he had discovered that the Weasleys had had a hand in so much of his own suffering. They had had a hand in those he knew dying right in front of him. They had known that the tri wizard cup was a set up to kill him, as were the two attempts made during his first and second year at the school. Harry had left the Burrow, not as the boy who always felt everything was his fault, but as the warrior who had faced and killed the dark lord and death eaters. He fell asleep that night firm in the belief that the Weasleys had all earned their early visit to hell.

It was a week before Hermione asked if he would show her what he had done to Ron. Harry showed her the memory of the veritaserum questioning and then the one of how he made Ron pay. Hermione's only comment was that Harry should have taken more time between the two shots and let the bastard suffer more. They both knew now that they were still in a war, one where getting rid of the enemy and staying alive had to be at the top of their priorities.

They now had a family to take care of and anything that was a serious threat to the family had to be eliminated, their war was with the stupidity of the witches and wizards of Britain. Changing the wizarding society for the better was a war against corruption bigotry and hate they were both willing to fight and they needed to win so that their children could grow up in a world without all the bigotry and hate that they themselves had suffered from.

Ending the war had been a long hard and sometimes tear filled battle, but Hermione felt proud as her eldest daughter Katie climbed aboard the now ritual Hogwarts Express with her best friend Lacy, Winky's daughter. It was their first day as Hogwarts students, Harry had a tear in his eye as he watched his little girl chatting happily with the little female elf by her side.

Hermione felt a little silly as she shed a tear while watching the train pull out of the station. It had been her idea and hard work that had turned Hogwarts from a boarding school where bullying and bigotry could go unchecked into a day school where the students attended through the use of a much improved personal portkey and returned home each evening like ordinary children did. Owning Hogwarts had been a gift from the gods but getting the people occupying it to change had not been easy. She wiped away the tear and sniffled. It was time to get the rest of her family home; Katie would be home for dinner after the sorting, which was now also just a ritual, kept to remind everyone about the origins of the school.

Ten year old Michael was playing with the five year old twins Helen and Lily keeping them quiet, while eight year old Jessica Edna stood to one side of the twin buggy, her nose stuck into a book her left hand firmly holding on to the buggy handle, while in her right hand she held the open book. Harry found it hard to believe that his daughter Jess was more of a bookworm than her mother was.

"Okay kids what say we grab a huge carton of ice cream on the way home eh?" Harry said as he took hold of the buggy handle and turned for the exit.

"Harry James Potter, what on earth will mum say?" Hermione said before chuckling. She could always trust her husband to cheer them all up. Wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning on his shoulder she gave a little sigh, "I wonder how our lives would have been if Hogwarts was a day school when we were kids, would you have lived long enough for us to get together do you think?"

"Oh yeah, definitely, can't say the Dursleys would still be alive though," Harry answered with a laugh, "I was ready to kill them after spending one month a year with them. I could never have lasted a full year without blowing them all up and watching them drift away into the wild blue yonder."

Standing quietly at the back of the platform a dark haired woman watched again the love the Potters had for each other and their children. She wiped away a tear as she watched both Potter parents as they said their goodbyes to a beautiful eleven year old Katie. Wiping away her tears she smiled, her fear that the Potters might have rejected the baby that was left on their doorstep was gone forever; in its place was the joy of knowing that Katie was loved as their own. Watching as Hermione wiped away a few tears as she waved a goodbye to Katie she nodded and whispered to herself "She's a good mother." With a small wave toward the departing train she whispered, "see you next year my little one." She then took a deep breath and holding herself up straight she walked from the platform.

Home for the Potters was still the house that Harry was left by his grandparents, the house his mother had lived in while she was a Hogwarts student. The house was one of six in a quiet semi rural location being surrounded on three sides by parkland.

Cousin Dudley lived just half a mile away across the park with his wife Millicent, a witch that both Harry and Hermione knew from Hogwarts. Dudley had met her while being hidden by the order of the phoenix. The change that had started in Dudley on the day he had thanked Harry for saving his life just before going into hiding, had become a very profound change, he now quite happily accepted that his two boys were wizards and looked forward to the day they graduated from the same school his cousin the famous Harry Potter had attended.

Millicent had also changed, gone was the rather nasty Slytherin, in her place was a witch who had tirelessly helped Harry and Hermione to change the entire wizarding society. She was still a large and powerful woman, but since the birth of her first son she had become a warm and loving parent. Although Dudley often said she was the one that wore the trousers in their house they never saw any evidence to prove him right.

Winky and her mate Dapper lived in a small house at the end of the large Potter garden. Harry had had the elf sized house built partly in remembrance of their little friend Dobby who had given his life to save several others, including Harry and Hermione. The day Harry had given the house to Winky, Dapper and their daughter Lacy, was the day that Hermione had been so ecstatically happy they had conceived Jessica, a day that both Potters would always remember for the rest of their lives. Winky's daughter Lacy had almost instantly become the best friend of Katie and they had become almost inseparable over the past eight years.

Katie arrived home at six that evening, she excitedly told them all about her first day as a student. With waving arms she described the castle, the talking portraits and the moving stairs, she went on to describe the sorting hat informing them she and Lacy were both Ravenclaw's. Her brother and sisters all listened in awe as she told of her day, even though they had been told all about the school and the magical world many times by both their mum and dad. Michael was excited about having just one more year at his boring old school, learning about maths and English and all that stuff, next year he would ride the express to Hogwarts and then come home and tell them all about it.

That night as Harry and Hermione climbed into their bed they were two very happy people, their war had come to an end the wizards of Britain now lived in the 21st century and they could both now seriously relax and enjoy their lives with their family. Elves and Goblins were now classed as citizens of the world of magic along with other sentient beings. This year had been the first year that Goblins and Elves had been accepted at Hogwarts, it had been tough but together with the help of their friends they had won. Hopefully they would now have a peaceful life and live as long as Dumbledore had, and with the changes in medicine that were constantly happening now they might well live far longer than their old enemy had ever hoped too. With a kiss they said goodnight and cuddled together they fell asleep. They had to get up early in the morning; they had found having a student at Hogwarts was rather tiring.

End.

A/note… I have always thought it odd that someone who grew up in the Muggle world and found themselves threatened by a bunch of racists who wanted nothing more than to see them dead would not decide to get hold of a fire arm, which would have to be far better than having to fight a magical duel with someone with far more experience using a wand. I mean with a gun they could probably stand well out of the effective range of a wand cast spell point the gun and end the threat by pulling the trigger.


End file.
